


Howl

by Zai42



Series: Gore/Kinktober Prompts [25]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Chases, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Scents & Smells, Vampires, Werewolves, jonathan "do i miss being chased" sims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Strange things happen beneath full moons.Prompt: Scent, but it went off the rails tbh





	Howl

Jonathan Sims ran through the forest, his way lit only by the liquid light of the moon, his breath burning cold in his lungs and fogging the air in front of him. It wasn't properly winter yet, but it was chilly with the sun down, and it was late. The running helped.

  
He could hear the creature chasing him and knew she was teasing him, letting him know she was there. He threw himself to one side, away from the sounds of snapping branches, and a howl came from behind him. Closer than he'd thought. Dammit.

  
For half a moment, there was silence; the sounds of chasing had stopped, and Jon pumped his legs harder, not foolish enough to believe he'd lost her. And then something massive and furred barreled out of the trees to his right and sent him sprawling to the forest floor, pinning him on his back.

  
Jon stared up into the molten gold eyes trained on him--he never worried that Georgie would hurt him, not really, but there was always a moment when he wondered if she might bite him, finally make him a true member of her strange little pack. There was always a moment when he wondered if he would mind. But she only pressed her nose to his neck and inhaled, her tail thumping against the ground. He wriggled an arm out from beneath her and scratched behind her ear.

  
"What did you do before I came along?" he asked, nuzzling into Georgie's fur, breathing hard. Georgie bounded off him, dipped into a play-bow, then pounced on him again when he didn't get up fast enough. "Christ, Georgie--"

  
He clawed his way out from under her, using a nearby tree to leverage himself to his feet, staggering. He considered briefly how absurd it would look for a man to glare at a werewolf who had just hunted him down, then did it anyway. Georgie growled at him, tail wagging furiously.

  
"Give me a minute to catch my breath," Jon said, leaning against the tree. He reached out and Georgie nudged his hand until he pet her, fingers sinking into her fur. She wasn't quite a wolf, exactly. Not a Hollywood wolf-woman, by any means--just not a natural wolf, in a way both obvious and difficult to pin down. Too big, maybe, or something too human in the eyes, or the faint impression that she could easily become bipedal, if she wanted.

  
Jon's fingers wandered down to her jaw, and his mouth turned into a thoughtful frown as he considered her teeth and their nature, and how they would feel sinking into his skin. He had told her no, when she'd asked, and she hadn't brought it up since, but in moments like this, with only the moon and the trees and his werewolf, he wondered. It wasn't as if there was much for him in the human world, at this point.

  
"Okay," he said, straightening. "One more before sunrise." 

* * *

Georgie was always sedate, when dawn came and she was human again--sedate and tactile, draping herself in Jon's lap and slipping her hands beneath his shirt, nuzzling into his neck. "You smell like me," she sighed; her breath tickled across his skin.

  
"You tackled me at least three times," he said, feigning irritation but tilting his head back, exposing his throat.

  
"I remember," she said, grinning up at him. Her eyes were pale yellow in the thin light.

  
"What do you want to do?" Jon asked, as Georgie mouthed along his neck.

  
"Mmm...sleep, eat, and come," she said. "Probably not in that order."

  
"Well," Jon said, "let's see what we can do about that."

* * *

He could feel Elias' eyes on him the second he entered the Institute, and it didn't fade as the day wore on. It was five minutes before Jon planned on leaving that the vampire finally materialized in his office.

  
"Jon," he said before Jon could speak; his voice was razor-sharp. He took a deliberate step into Jon's space, then another, backing him slowly but decisively into the wall. He leaned forward, fitting himself into the crook of Jon's neck, and inhaled deeply, the move so familiar in Georgie that Jon tilted his head back instinctively.

  
"What are you doing?" he managed to stammer out.

  
"Do you trust that--werewolf?" Elias asked, with the tone of voice that suggested he had a different word in mind.

  
"Moreso than you," Jon said tightly.

  
"If she bites you--"

  
"It would be because I asked her to."

  
Elias' mouth twitched in the barest suggestion of a scowl. "...of course," he said. He took a step back, just enough to let Jon unflatten himself from the wall. "Well. One hopes she values your humanity as dearly as I do."

  
Jon didn't quite dare roll his eyes as Elias stalked out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I have so much written for this little AU that I might try to put together eventually, because I love werewoof Georgie  
> 2) I realized too late that I was one night off from posting this on a full moon and I am SO MAD

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [bones sticking out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414226) by [fairbanks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairbanks/pseuds/fairbanks)




End file.
